


Put Your Weapons Down (I'll Fight For You)

by Star_gazers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Multi, Non-Graphic Torture, Oblivious Thor, Odin's A+ Parenting, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_gazers/pseuds/Star_gazers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Loki had to fight for himself, and the one time he didn't have to because 6 other people did it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay this is my first story on here guys. I actually didn't plan to post things but it happens so whateve. Anyway please enjoy my 5+1 :D  
> -Please note this is unchecked and may have spelling and/or grammar mistakes

The first time Loki plays a prank that's not just for laughs and giggles he's, about 8 in human years. He couldn't remember the first time Sif and the Thors 3 dumb taggies insult him, but it had been a long time since that day. And Thor, oblivious, and blind, and so damn overly optimistic, never realizes anything. To be fair, Thor's only about 9 or 10 himself. How, then, could he know the difference between a over zealous pat on the back, or a hard shove when he often forgot his own strength as well. How, then, could he understand that the nasty side comments aimed at Loki, and the little snickers that follow are not whole-hearted laughs with Loki but instead at him when Thor doesn't even understand sly comments aimed at himself? Thor is not turning a blind eye, Thor _is_ blind. Loki doesn't blame him. Thor's just an idiot. But that doesn't make the hurt sting any less when he turns to his brother, hoping for once he will stop this (they laugh too loud- shut up-) (they sneer at him always- stop looking at me-) (they steal and break his things-give that _back!-),_ and gets nothing.

The last straw is when stupid Sif takes one of his spell books. He has plenty now (it's been about a decade since mother began to teach him magic and he is excelling at it like nothing he has every tried before- mother _said_ so). But this one's different. It's his _own_ spell book. He's been working at it very hard, taking all the spells he's learned and twisting them into some of his own creation. It's his most prized possession. He's working on it by the cliff over the river, the weather is calming to him here, and this place is quite- only he and Thor know of its location. He's safe here and free to entirely check out, free to put all his focus into his work. He's so entranced in his book that he doesn't even know what's happening until it's snatched from his hands. He's on his feet in a minute, angry and just a little frightened from the sudden movements but doesn't let it show as he stares at Sif. She's flipping through his journal so rough and quick, and it angers him even more to know she's not even reading it, can't even understand it, but continues to turn the pages just because she knows it makes him mad.

"Give it back Sif" He snarls and he is just so angry. Why are they even here, _how_ are they even here. But he knows the answer to this already, doesn't even have to look past Sif to know (and dammit Thor why do you ruin _everything)_ but does so anyway. Thor, who is smiling happily, has the nerve to wave at him (Hel Thor why are you so _blind_!).

"I just want to see. Thor has seen hasn't he" Is Sifs so smart reply, but he knows she just did it to get Thor involved because stupid, blind Thor will probably take her side anyway. (And of course he's right. Of course)

"No. Brother, what secrets have you been keeping hidden?" Thor yells, and, with the smile still on his face, comes running and (because if Thor does something they just have to do it too) the 3 behind him come running too.

"My journal. It's just spells, you won't even _understand_ it" He stress but is ignored as if he hadn't even spoken.

"Yeah right. It's probably filled with plans for tricks. Who will be your next victim _Loki?"_ She says his name like its poison, and not for the first time he wishes it were so it would burn her tongue and she would never speak his name again.

"It doesn't matter what's in it, it's mine. Give it back!" He stomps over to them and tries to grab it, but Sif pulls it back quickly. Loki is tall but he is younger than she and while close in height he can't reach his book when she holds it high above her head. Laughing, she jumps back and waves his book.

"Okay fine. Here. Fandral, give this to Loki please." And he is right there, practically in her face- why couldn't she just hand it to him (except he knows she doesn't really want to give it to him, she just wants to play some more).

"Of course young lady Sif, I would be glad to" Fandral laughs too, and he knows the throw is unavoidably so he turns to head toward Fandral just as Sif throws his book. It sails way over his head (over Thors and Volstaggs and Hoguns and finally Fansrals too) and over the cliff. Over the cliff he hears the faint 'plunk' sound before the thought even register in his head. By the time he kneels over the cliff his book is long gone, buried so far down in the dark blue water that even if the book was bright pink he wouldn't be able to find it. He doesn't stand for a while. He just keeps looking at the water even though he's not really looking for the book anymore (it's gone. Gone. Gone). When he stands, he only objectively knows that they've all made at sort of semi circle around where he had been kneeling. But he only knows this objectively because he has eyes solely for Sif.

And they just stare at each other for a moment, quiet and tense. And Loki has never wanted to punch someone so damn badly as he wants to punch Sif in this moment. Years and years worth of work, lost into the sea he had just so found comfort in. Yes, he wants to punch her so bad he can hardly contain it, but even now he knows he has lost. He knows he has lost because even now Thor has not stood up for him. Even now- when they are so so so clearly in the wrong-, no apology (sincere or not, they don't even _try)_ has been uttered. And he knows that if he punches Sif now, no one will stop her from punching him back. She is stronger and older than him and without any backup (Thor please for once, _please)_ coming, Loki knows he has lost. So without glancing back- not even when he feels his book calling from deep below the water's surface and wants to turn back, wants to look over the edge just one more time to see if his book is still there- he walks off. No one calls after him (Not even Thor).

But later that night as he sneaks into Sifs room and cuts off all her hair he finally feels he has won.

And even as he has his lips sewn shut as punishment he still feels he has won.

Because for the first time (which he will hold true for the rest of his life) he fought for himself and didn't wait for someone else ( Thor) to fight for him.


	2. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki makes his first friend, he becomes blinded. She is his friend, she is his companion in all his tricks, she is all he needs. Except he isn't what she needs. Not even close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I'm sorry this took so long. School started and things just got crazy. Also this was the only chapter that I didn't really have planned out and this was kinda just a free write. It has very little dialog and is just a period in Loki's life and another lesson learned. Please enjoy!

The first time Loki makes a friend that is not first Thors friend, he is 11 in human years. Loki does not do friends well (doesn't really even do _people_ well) but he is a prince. A shadowed, not much talked about prince, but a prince nonetheless. Attending multiple Balls and meetings across many lands has taught him he well. He has grown up knowing how to please a crowed even when he has personal vendetta against half of them. Knows how to smile as he stands behind his brother who stands next to their father as Odin proudly boasts about his sons achievements (Just the other day Thor...) (Thor has already...) (My son- uhum- sons will be...) even when he'd rather be anywhere else. Loki hates it all- the heavy armor suited for someone more like Thor and not him, the fake smiles everywhere, and how close Odin keeps them (read: keeps Thor). Loki will not admit it, but in big events like balls, he never feels more forgotten. His Mother tries hard to include him, she really does, but everything is so easily overshadowed by just Thor. When Thor and _Odin_ get together everything not them is just hopeless (he's learned this so why does his mother keep trying time after time?). 

He meets her in a ball such as this. Overly crowded, loud booming laughter, and food flying everywhere. Loki finds it's barbaric, Thor is right at home, and that pretty girl in the corner is... Pouring something into that mans drink? Loki doesn't say anything but watches with quite amusement as the girl sneaks away and the man picks up his drink. (Loki really does try to hold back his laugh when the man grows 6 more eyes-in various places- and turns the most hideous shad of orange Loki has ever seen.) Odin shouts, the man is furious, and the ball is ruined but Loki thinks he's finally found someone like him. 

Her name, he learns (after weeks of endless searching), is Amora. He thinks she is beautiful. She likes magic and tricks and values brain over brawn and hates hand to hand combat (she's not very good with a weapon either). She is him if he were to ever be a girl- except the blond hair of course- and he doesn't find her presence _annoying_ , not even a little. Loki has never found anyone who doesn't at least irk him (except mother who he could sit with for hours), and they quickly strike a friendship. She isn't as good at Magic as him and he takes to teaching her what he knows while she helps him with his sneaking skills. They get into double the amount of trouble but only get caught half the time now that they've taught each other. They get along great and to Loki's excitement (and relief) she truly has no desire to be friends or even aquatintanes with Thor and absolutely hates Sif. Loki loves the pranks they play on her most. 

They mostly play harmless but highly annoying tricks. It's a good way to get laughs, practice, and revenge. But they're harmless.

Until they are not. 

Loki has know Amora for 2 years (he's still 11) when things go wrong. To be fair, Thor hadn't really been acting different. He was as loud, energetic, and charming as always. He still skips his lessons and push the limits of fathers boundaries with his 'exposition'. He still excels in practice and hangs out with Sif and his 3 pets. And he stays away from Amora, showing as little interest as he had before. He is as he has always been. Except he isn't. 

Mother was the first to realize being the most skilled in magic. Thor is under a love spell. Albeit a weak one (to her), but one nonetheless. It's a mystery for days. The castle goes into lock down on Odins orders and Amora, who is in the castle at the time, begins to act different. No one else really sees it, not really, except Loki. He's the only one who really knows her and he can _see_ her tells (she bites her lip and doesn't talk much, and try's to stay out of the way). Loki really doesn't get it. 

Until he does. Apparently Amora likes Thor a little more then she let on. _She_ has cast a love spell on him. 

"I've always wanted him" she says when she is questioned. "I mean Loki's smart and all but Thor's _going_ places. I stick on the winners sides." And Loki honestly can't bring himself to even be angry with her because hasn't he know this all along. Thor is the one Father loves most, Thor is the one most successful, and Loki knows that Thor is the one who will take the throne when it is time for Father to step down. 

And as Loki watches his fist and only friend ever be led out, he feels his heart close with determination. He will _not_ be second to Thor anymore. Friends are a hindrance who will only stop him perusing his goals, will only betray him, and will always,  _always,_ like Thor more. 

But they are foolish. They are foolish Loki is an investment, because even if it is not today, (Or the next day. Or year. Or _century_ ) Loki _will_ succeed Thor. He does not need friends. He does not need anyone in his corner to help him. He will be alone and he will _rise_.

And while, of course, as he grows older, and meets the strongest, smartest, woman he will ever know (her name is Sigyn and her name sounds like _home_ every time without fail) his ideas change, he will never forget this. 

And Loki learns a lesson that will take him far. He learns he doesn't _need_ anyone to fight with him, he has everything he need within himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. But now that this chapter is out of the way the next one will definitely be posted soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow if i have time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
